CP - April, 2386
This page chronicles posts #14851-14970 and spans the time of April 1st to April 30th of the year 2386. *CP - March, 2386 *CP - May, 2386 USS Valiant Plots First Week Hoping to help EDWARD ELBRUNNE out, ZAYN VONDREHLE offers his help to talk to the boy about some of his problems, but Eddie isn’t having any of it and doesn’t like the idea of opening up. Second Week Back and upset that his attempts with Elbrunne didn’t work, ZAYN VONDREHLE speaks to TARA VONDREHLE and explains the situation to her. She offers to help by way of making friends with Eddie and inviting him over. EDWARD ELBRUNNE finally decides to come clean to ANDRUS ELBRUNNE and confesses that he got Kate pregnant. Andrus is upset but offers his help. Earth Plots Fourth Week On the planet and advertising for Red Squad, PATRICK REESE is surprised when a little boy by the name of KENNEDY FROBISHER approaches him and is ready and willing to join RS just for a balloon. Celebrating Andrus’ birthday, KATHRYN MCNAUGHTON and EDWARD ELBRUNNE are in Belize when Kate has her fist encounter with VYLIN ELBRUNNE and it is awkward. After dinner, KATHRYN gets emotional because everyone thinks for negatively about Eddie and she is able to have a heart-to-heart with VYLIN. Cardassia Plots First Week For CORAT DAMAR’s birthday, GWENI DAMAR and QUESTA DAMAR get DAYIN LETHO-EVEK to kidnap and gas the man, only for him to wake up in a resort hotel for the ladies to have their way with. Once they get more into it, Gweni announces that she is pregnant again. In the Venik house, OZARA VENIK is hoping to have some time with CELAR BERN, but the boy isn’t as close to her as she would like, so she tries to bribe him. Fourth Week Once let go, QUESTA and AVARIN have to face each other after their intimate encounter. Avarin confesses his love for Questa, but that scares her off and she explains she can never love him like that because of her family and wishes for them to go back to how they were. AVARIN gets back to Prime and seeks out SHAYLA RESIO at the law office and explains he has missed her. Believing this is true the couple are intimate. Bajor Plots First Week With things getting better for AMITY IOAN and YINTAR IOAN, they have some personal time together in the bath after services. Second Week Surprising HAYDEN IOAN with some bonding time, YINTAR IOAN brings him to his first Symposium and Hayden is able to lose his virginity to a cultist named Halal. Third Week At lunch, KATAL UNA and AMITY IOAN are able to have some chats about Hayden and his love life here and in the future. They decide to call the future in hopes of getting some tips from their future children. Fourth Week Continuing with her plan, KATAL UNA sends a communication to the future and s able to contact fHAYDEN LIU. She explains that she is calling to get some advice about his younger self and if there was anything she should know. He tells her more about his feelings for Lauren which comes as a surprise. As a result, AMITY IOAN sends her communication to fLAUREN AL-KHALID and they discuss her ideas on her life and anything she would want to change – citing mainly Winston. Deep Space Nine Plots Fourth Week Figuring out their future, JULIAN BASHIR and RAJA BASHIR have made the decision to move to Earth since he has been on the station for 17 years. She agrees to stay behind while he takes Leonardo to Earth to find a house – all without telling Vidial. Mirror Universe Plots First Week Waiting for ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) to get back to his quarters, ARIEL-1 and mMARGIANNE SAVOI both pounce him when he enters, trying to explain their side of the story. Onel demands cooperation and Ariel leaves. Second Week Getting a strange device, MARGIANNE SAVOI AL-KHALID picks it up in her bedroom and ISKANDER AL-KHALID comes in. When she is startled, she sets it off and they are beamed over to the mUniverse. ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) catches someone there and attacks Iskander, thinking his lover has cheated until mMARGIANNE SAVOI walks in and he realizes they are from the other side. ARIEL-1 is called to take them away and brings MARGIANNE and ISKANDER to an interrogation room where she questions them and has some fun too. Third Week Having allowed the prisoners to sit for awhile and think about things, ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) seeks out ISKANDER AL-KHALID and discusses with him honestly what is going to happen – namely him being sent back and the reasons for the misunderstanding. Breen Plots Fourth Week Jealous of Greenwood, AVARIN INDUS gets into a discussion with QUESTA DAMAR about her relationship with the man before they are both beamed up to an attacking Breen vessel. Avarin is shot and they are brought to a rather chilly set of quarters. Freezing, AVARIN attempts to keep his wits about him in order to escape, but QUESTA sees his cold blood is not responding well to the temperature. She warms him up and they end up having sex! QUESTA is taken to the Breen Admiral who explains they are concerned about Cardassian retaliation since they do not have a treaty and would like to sign a pact exchanging peace for peace. Romulan Plots First Week Waking up in his bed, BAARIL JO’REK doesn’t remember too much of how he gets there, but SVALA CHULAN explains that she was there looking after him and understands his issues. KEHAL S’HARIEN is finding some issues getting back into politics because of Jo’rek’s dislike for him and complains to ALLYSANN S’HARIEN only to have her defend him, causing Kehal to walk out. KEHAL comes back drunk out of his mind and breaks down, confessing his inner demons to ALLYSANN, only to have her think he is leaving her and they comfort each other. Second Week Unable to sleep, BAARIL JO’REK is up getting something to eat when he runs into SVALA CHULAN and she explains that her supervisors don’t trust she acted properly on a ship full of grieving men. Third Week Now on the planet, QUESTA DAMAR has a frank discussion with BAARIL JO’REK about the Romlans future and that he needs to just take over, surrounding himself with supporters. Needing to have some ideas thrown at him, BAARIL goes to RHIA S’TOKKR who is now living with her in-laws and gets her advice before they chat about his promise to look after her – namely her husband’s wishes and she releases him from his responsibly to her. En route home from Romulus, QUESTA explains to AVARIN INDUS that she would like to have her children with her, but intimidated by SHAWN MUNROE. He gives her courage and Questa confronts her ex-husband until he releases the children. QUESTA then contacts CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD who is on Earth to find placements for his wife who is getting more and more ill. She is saddened by this and asks him if he could bring her girls to Prime since he is going there anyway – he agrees. Fourth Week For KEHAL S’HARIEN’s birthday, ALLYSANN S’HARIEN buys him some blacksmithing tools for his cabin and they are able to have some real conversation. He explains he has an interest in being a Romulan-Federation Ambassador and that if/when that comes to fruition that they can work on another baby. Betazoid Plots First Week Going to the Savoi’s with gifts, AVANDAR DEVRIX meets with ISKANDER AL-KHALID and MARGIANNE SAVOI AL-KHALID before being introduced to their twin girls. Fourth Week Out in the park, AVANDAR DEVRIX runs into CARILL SAVOI and is able to talk to him about his daughter and her strange disappearance before trying to convince him to be a consort for his mother. #04 April, 2386 #04 April, 2386 #04 April, 2386